SpongeBob SquarePants - Valentines Day - Deleted Scene
by Dreadwing216
Summary: After Patrick gets his Valentines' gift SpongeBob takes Sandy on a romantic picnic on top of Sand Mountain but also they share a moment that they'll always remember on Valentines Day. Contains Spandy.


Many fans believed that there was a deleted scene of SpongeBob and Sandy kissing in the episode Valentines' Day well there is…in this story! So I've written this just to show you all what it would've looked like if it was in the actual episode. (This is MY alternative ending to the episode.) Enjoy reading it and don't forget to review at the end!

Summary: After Patrick gets his Valentines' gift SpongeBob walks Sandy home but on their way back the two of them have a picnic on top of Sand Mountain and share a moment that they can always remember on Valentines' Day. Contains Spandy mostly, nobody else. This might be either long or short depending on how long this story is.

Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants, the other characters or the episode. They belong to Stephen Hillenburg and Nickelodeon.

**SpongeBob SquarePants – Valentine's Day – Deleted Scene**

**(AKA How It Should've Ended) **

Patrick: "Aw SpongeBob. You didn't need to get me anything." SpongeBob looked confused but puts on a smile as he gets up from almost being drowned in chocolate.

SpongeBob: "Your welcome Patrick. Now I've got to take a special someone home...well wherever she is in this choclate covered puddle." Most of the fish were either underneath or stuck in the choclate. SpongeBob looked around in the puddle until he sees Sandy lying in chocolate.

She opens her eyes and sees SpongeBob standing right in front of her. He then holds out his hand for her to take. SpongeBob:"Need a helping hand?" Sandy smiles up at the sponge then places her hand into SpongeBob's yellow hand. The sponge then pulls her up back onto her feet.

Sandy: "Thank you Spongebob." The yellow sponge just smiled and blushed a little. Then once again he held his hand out for her to take as he asked her this one question...

SpongeBob: "Would you like me to walk you home Sandy?" The brown squirrel was then blushing a little as she looked at the sponge's hand. She then smiled and politely took his hand in her glove hand. SpongeBob smiled and the two then started to walk from the fair down through the undersea scenery.

The two of them walked hand in hand and then saw Sand Mountain and then SpongeBob asked Sandy this...

SpongeBob: "Hey Sandy?" The squirrel turned around to face him. Sandy: "Yes buddy?" She noiteced that he was blushing lightly. SpongeBob: "I bought a picnic basket with me and I was wondering...would you like to have a Valentines Day picnic and watch the sunset on top of Sand Mountain?"

Sandy soon felt this coming as she looked at the sponge's happy expression. She knew she couldn't say "no" to that face. She then looked at the sunset, the Sand Mountain then at the sponge again.

Sandy: "Sure Ok." The yellow sponge looked at the squirrel with ultra-happiness. He then holds the squirrel's hand again and ran all the way to the top of the mountain. While climbing up the mountain Sandy then thinks about something in her head.

Sandy: (in her head) "What is this I'm feeling inside of me? I am in love with SpongeBob? I...I must be! I'm in love with my best friend!" SpongeBob climbed onto the very top of the mountain and holds his hand out to Sandy so she can be lifted up onto the top with SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: "Here we are Sandy. The perfect spot for a lovely sunset and a Valentines picnic for the two of us." The sponge then got out a picnic blanket and puts it out right on the spot where the two were sitting. Sandy smiles at the sponge she secretly liked. Sandy: "You are the sweetest person I've ever met SpongeBob."

The yellow sponge just blushed at Sandy's remark before setting out the spagetti, the Kelp soda and the Special Valentines' Desert...

SpongeBob: "This is your favourite Valentine's Desert Sandy...Apple Pie!" He knew the squirrel loved apple pie. He especially made it for her on this special day. Sandy: "Aw SpongeBob...you must be the only person who knows how to treat a girl on Valentines' Day." SpongeBob: "Well I'm just making you happy. Now I think we should dig into the food before it goes to waste." Then SpongeBob realised something. "Hey wait a minute. How can you eat without taking off the helmet?"

Sandy: "Well...I can go without air for at least half an hour...so I can give you a second gift for you on Valentines' Day." SpongeBob looked suprised but he watched as Sandy started to take off her helmet. The squirrel then looked at the sponge then smells the fresh sea.

The two then started to eat the food first starting with the Crabby Patties in which were made by SpongeBob himself while he was working at the Krusty Krab.

Sandy thought of the Patty as delicious and well made making SpongeBob blush as he was receiving these compliments. The next food was the spaghetti and meatballs which were topped up with red sauce. SpongeBob: "Well here's the spaghetti Sandy. Let's eat!"

The two then go into a "fun" like challenge with SpongeBob and Sandy eating the spaghetti trying to see who can finish first. After the two finished the spaghetti and meatballs there was one strand left.

The two looked at each other then strucked their forks into the spaghetti strand and place both ends in their mouths. However as the two sipped the ends into their mouths Sandre realises what was happening...

Sandy: (in her head) "I know what's going to happen now. We're going to meet our lips in a kiss because we're on the same strand. Alright. I'll just kiss him. It won't hurt me. Anyway it's Valentines Day."

As SpongeBob is about to finish the strand he also notices this and then thinks in his head. SpongeBob: (in his head) ""What's happening? Wait! Of course! My lips are going to meet Sandy's into a kiss! Should I or shouldn't I?"

But SpongeBob's thought was interrupted by Sandy splitting the spaghetti strand in half then she kisses the sponge passionately on the lips. At first SpongeBob was shocked thinking a land creature would kiss a sea creature but then he kissed back and the two were now making out on top of Sand Mountain as the sun goes down.

While kissing SpongeBob and Sandy then did tongue wrestling while both tongues were moistening the different tastes in each other mouths. Then they ended their kiss and looked at each other with loving eyes.

SpongeBob: "Whoa...that was...amazing! I didn't know you could do that Sandy!" The squirrel then blushed in a dark shade of red but she knew that it was the best Valentines' Day gift ever...their picnic, the sunset and their kiss.

Sandy: "Now how about a piece of apple pie?" SpongeBob smiled at her then got out a knife and cutted the pie into slices one for him and one for Sandy.

SpongeBob: "I hope you like Sandy! I made it especially for you using a recipe to make it taste great." Sandy ate a piece and one she swallowed it the taste if the pie was SO great that she could just faint right there...but at least not on top of Sand Mountain. Once the apple pie was finished Sandy looked at her Valentine with a romantic look.

Sandy: "SpongeBob...you are the most sweetest, caring and romantic person I have ever met. Thank you for this romantic Valentines' Day evening." Before running out of air Sandy gave the most romantic kiss on SpongeBob's cheek.

She then puts her helmet back on and drains out the water. For SpongeBob he was ultimately love strucked with a BIG kiss mark on his right cheek.

SpongeBob: "You are most welcome. Now let me walk you...home" However Sandy had already fell asleep after the kiss. SpongeBob: "Well looks like I'll have to carry you home." The sponge then gets up, packs up the remains of the picnic, puts them in the basket and then picks Sandy bridal style and headed down the road to the treedome.

Five minutes later...

SpongeBob had finally reached the treedome and places Sandy into her bed.

SpongeBob: "Good night Sandy." The sponge then was about to leave when Sandy woke up and was quick to call him back. Sandy: "Hey SpongeBob?" The yellow sponge turned around and walked back over to the squirrel who was now sitting up.

SpongeBob: "Yes Sandy?" The squirrel then lifted up SpongeBob's water helmet and bought him close and to his surprise he was once again given a romantic kiss from his second best friend. This time they both started to do the tongue wrestling match again with their tongues wrestling each other mixing Sandy's strawberry scented breath with SpongeBob"s mint scented breath. Once they finish their kiss SpongeBob then ousts his water helmet back on and looks at Sandy.

Sandy: "I love you SpongeBob." The sponge was surprised but was overjoyed and he then said to her in return...

SpongeBob: "I love you too Sandy." The sponge exited the treedome and walked towards his pineapple house while Sandy fell asleep in her bed having a wonderful thought about her "best valentines' day gift ever."

The End

Coming soon: SpongeBob and Sandy's Prom! The sequel to this story where Sandy has her first prom with SpongeBob! I will be writing this pretty soon. Until next time...

Review if you won't to or not.


End file.
